


Hallway Kisses

by Kat2077



Series: The Adventures of Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2077/pseuds/Kat2077
Summary: Cheyrl finds the Bulldogs messing with Toni and steps up in the only way she can.





	Hallway Kisses

Cheryl Blossom marched down the halls of Riverdale High; her head held high as she did so. She felt the eyes of most of the other students on her and tried not to react. If all eyes were on a few weeks ago, she wouldn’t have responded, but after her bitch of a mother sent her to gay conversion therapy she hadn’t felt like herself. Most of the time she was ok, but she felt like she had lost a lot of her courage and power, that and whenever she saw any sandbag she would almost break down. When she and Toni had taken a period off and walked around the school, they had ended up in the theater, and Cheryl saw a few sandbags laying on the ground. She burst out into sobs, clutching Toni as her life depended on it. Toni didn’t know what was happening and when Cheryl later explained what the nuns had her doing with the sandbags. After Cheryl had finished telling Toni the story she instantly found Toni throwing herself onto the taller girl, pulling her into the deepest hug Cheryl had felt in a long time, aside from the one that Toni had given her when she had found the redhead in the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. It was that night that Toni had asked Cheryl to be her girlfriend and the girl had responded with a proud yes and a kiss.  
Now, the Blossom scanned the halls, looking for the pink hair of her girlfriend. They still were not out yet, but Cheryl always wanted to be around her. No one, but Kevin and Veronica knew that she was bi and she tried to keep it that way, at least for now. Around Kevin and Veronica, Toni and Cheryl could act like a couple, but around anyone else, at school, they had no such luxury. None of the other Serpents knew that they were dating either, so it was utterly top secret.  
Cheryl quick spotted the pink haired beauty but felt a massive spike of anger when she realized that situation her girlfriend was in. There was a whole pack of bulldogs surrounding the small girl, and Cheryl knew that they were up to no good. The tall girl walked further down the hall so that she could hear what the Bulldogs were saying, “Go back to Southside Serpent Scum!” One of them yelled. Cheryl didn’t know the boy's name, and she didn’t want to. She didn't make a habit of knowing assholes names. Cheryl expected Toni to fight back, the girl was a badass after all, but Toni didn’t do anything. The redhead realized that Toni was trying to avoid getting into trouble by not causing a fight, something Cheryl was proud of her girlfriend for doing, but at the same time, she wanted her to rip them to shreds.  
“Yeah, scram you lesbian slut!” another yelled. Cheryl felt more anger inside of her than she had felt in a long time; more anger than she was harboring for her mother.  
Before she could stop herself, not that she wanted too, she marched in front of Toni and stared the Bulldogs down, “Hey, knock it off you testosterone babies,” She snapped.  
“What are you doing defending her, you hate serpents,” Reggie said as he came into view. He must have been walking down the hall and went to the bulldog's aid.  
Cheryl smirked, “Well, I grew out of it, they are not the people you think they are,” Cheryl said, holding her ground against the army of boys.  
“Back off Reggie,” Jughead’s voice rang out as he came down the hall, he must have heard about the whole thing and come to Toni’s aid. Behind him was Fangs and Sweat Pea along with a whole bunch of other Serpents. They came and stood behind Toni, ready if anything happened, but Cheryl stood in front of them all, her body protecting Toni from whatever the Bulldogs were planning.  
Reggie laughed at her, a circle of other students forming around them. It seemed like the whole school was watching the showdown and why wouldn’t they be. The Cheryl Blossom has defended a Southside Serpent from the Bulldogs. However, they didn’t know the whole story. They didn’t know how the Serpents had helped Cheryl when her family had betrayed her. They didn’t know about the friendships that she had formed with some of them. They didn’t know about the love she kept locked in her heart for one of them. They didn’t know. “Oh, are you one of them now?” Reggie asked, his words full of venom.  
Cheryl just shrugged and didn’t answer, refusing to move from her protective stance in front of Toni, “Cheryl, you don’t have to..” Cheryl cut her girlfriend off.  
“Yes, TT, I do,”  
“Oh, you have nicknames for them now, what are you, her girlfriend,” Reggie mocked, earning the laughs of those around them. It felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, it hurt; the thing was, she wasn't going to let it get her.  
“Yeah, I am,” Cheryl said boldly, causing the hall to fall silent. Cheryl then grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss in front of the whole school.  
. . .  
“You didn’t have to do that,” Toni said as she leaned her head against Cheryl’s, they were back at Toni’s trailer, and they left school after Cheryl kissed Toni in front of the whole school. They had walked out hand in hand, with all eyes on them, and gotten on Toni’s bike.  
Cheryl looked at her girlfriend, “I did, I did,” she said with a proud smile, “No one messes with my girl and gets away with it,”  
The pair then sat in silence, just enjoying each other company. For Cheryl, the trailer park was far from the world that she had lived in just weeks ago, but she had grown used to it. It may be loud and unsanitary most of the time, but right then it wasn't. Right there with Toni’s head on her shoulder, watching the sunset from the roof of her trailer, it was perfect. For the first time in months, she truly felt happy and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of a 1 shot series so if you have any requests let me know.


End file.
